The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to guides for counterweights of elevator systems.
Elevator systems typically include an elevator car suspended in a hoistway by a number of suspension ropes or belts, and a counterweight suspended by the ropes or belts to balance the elevator system. The counterweight and elevator car each are guided by guide rails fixed in the hoistway, and extend continuously for an entire length of the travel path of the counterweight and elevator.
The elevator car is connected to the car guide rails via one or more car guide shoes such that the elevator car follows a path defined by the car guide rails as it moves through the hoistway. Similarly, the counterweight includes one or more counterweight guide shoes to guide the counterweight along a path defined by the counterweight guide rails.
The counterweight guide rails, however, are typically heavy and cumbersome to install in the hoistway. Further, the counterweight guide rails use high volumes of material due to their continuous length along the hoistway. Both of these factors make manufacture and installation of the counterweight guide rails costly and time consuming.